The Birth Of Twin HalfBloods
by little-miss-fire-starter
Summary: This is the two-shot, that will start my re-write of the Percy Jackson Series featuring the fiesty, time-bomb tempered twin of Percy Jackson. This is how Sally feels looking at her new-born twin half-bloods. Son and Daughter of Poseidon. R&R
1. Twins Of Poseidon

**The Birth Of Twin Half-Bloods**

_Disclaimer: I don't own my dear twin Percy but I do own me, Marisol Jackson. Rick Riordan owns my dear twin and all the other important people._

* * *

><p><span>Sally's P.O.V.<span>

The pain of birth still lingers in my system but as I look down at the two identical bundles in my arms, I know it was all worth it. The twins in my arms had identical tufts of jet black hair, what I knew would be the same enticing sea green eyes of their father, and the light skin like their mother (that would eventually tan with time). Wait, that's me. Being the child of a god and a mortal, you tend to take after the god, not that you always do. I missed Poseidon. Why did the gods force him to leave? Why were our children forbidden? I wanted to call to him. I loved him with all my heart, and I would do anything to protect our children.

A nurse came in and smiled at me and the twins. She had a clipboard and pen and I knew she would ask for the twins' names.

"So Sally, have you thought of their names yet?" she smiled, motioning to the sleeping bundles in my arms. I nodded.

"So what is the boy's name?" she asked, motioning to the bundle in my right arm. I thought about it for a moment until a name came to me.

"Perseus. I'll name him Perseus, Janet." I smiled lovingly at my baby boy.

"And this little lady?" she motioned to the baby bundle in my left arm. I hadn't quite thought of a name for her. Poseidon promised to choose her name. I was about to tell her I needed a bit more time for my little girl's name when I heard a whisper in my mind.

"Name her _Marisol_. I love you Sally." And I knew it was Poseidon. I felt my eyes water slightly.

"Janet. I'd like to name my baby girl Marisol." I smiled. She smiled back at me and wrote both names on their birth certificates.

"Alright then Sally. I like the names you selected. I'll be back with some food and water for you in a minute." And she walked out.

"I love you too." I whispered. Knowing Poseidon would hear me. I looked down at my sleeping children and they opened their eyes to reveal the ones I would get lost in so many times with their father. "And I sure will miss you." I said a bit louder. My children smiled and the water in a cup on my nightstand floated up and made a trident. I smiled lovingly at my new twins and knew they would be powerful. "You two will do great things if you stand as one." I said. I kissed each of my twins and they fell back into a peaceful slumber. The water splashing back into the cup.

* * *

><p><strong>You know, tweaking this up a bit was nice and I <span>might<span> add a second chapter because it will play into my rewrite of the Percy twin story I will start. But that'll have to wait till june 27th when I graduate from middle-school/grade 8.**

**Okay. Til then.**

**~ScarlettRose4Love**


	2. I Will Always Love You

**The Birth Of Twin Half-Bloods**

_Disclaimer: I don't own my dear twin Percy but I do own me, Marisol Jackson. Rick Riordan owns my dear twin and all the other important people._

* * *

><p><span>Sally's P.O.V.<span>

I had finally been able to take the twins home, but it wasn't exactly a good thing. Poseidon had used the mist to make it seem as though one of my two children had never been born. I know why he had done it. I knew the choice I'd have to make now. Yet it had never exactly sunk in until I'd given my babies names.

I entered my home in tears and I scooped up my darling children. They watched me with sad sea-green eyes. I felt as though they knew what would happen. As though they knew they'd grow up without knowing each other, for as long as I could manage. I'd have to keep one baby, and let go of the other.

But how?

Why were the fates so cruel? I'd given life to these children, I loved them since the instant I knew I had been pregnant. So to just give one up and walk away broke me into a million pieces. Just thinking about it killed me. To actually do it, that destroyed me. I would have to act as though I'd only ever had one beautiful child instead of two. How could I do that?

I set the twins down for a moment and slid on my coat, I bundled up the babies and left the apartment, locking the door on my way out.

I took the bus into Long Island then walked over to Delphi's strawberry farm. It was midnight and there was no moon in sight.

I had to give up one child. It would endanger both of their lives to keep them together. Their powerful scent was far too strong, it would attract monsters like a neon sign would attract a tourist. I walked up Half-Blood Hill and moved to the protective boarders. I quickly said thanks to Thalia's protective spirit, stored within the depths of her pine tree, and lowered on child onto the ground, onto the other side of the boarder. This child was swathed in a white blanket, a note tucked in the blankets securely.

I slid an enchanted locket into the bundle as well. Every year the picture of me, and the twin's counterpart, would change to the most recent picture so this twin would be able to identify the other when they met. It was a gift from Poseidon. He would silently keep watch over the child I was unwilling leaving behind in a camp for Half-Bloods.

I crouched down beside the bundle, the child within watching me with tear-filled eyes. I held the bundles together, and silently sobbed.

"Say goodbye to your little sister, Percy. You won't be able to see her for a long time."

Percy and Mari began to sob loudly and I soothed them into a sad slumber.

I stood and walked away. Leaving my only daughter behind, leaving Percy's twin as well as his little sister behind.

I was now half-empty. I only had one child, when I should have two. I will never be truly happy again until they are reunited.

I can assure you, they will be. Even if it means I lose them forever. Even if it means Percy will move into this camp when he is older, and that I shall never get to see him again because it would be too dangerous for him in the real world.

Having demigod children was hard. Having twin demigod children of Poseidon was excruciating. You could love them both with all your heart, but unless you wanted them to become monster-chow soon, you could not keep them both. It was dangerous to keep even one.

Marisol Jackson, Camp Half-Blood is you new home. For now.

One day, you will have your brother back. He will have you back. Even if it means I lose you both.

But I will always love you.

Even if I cannot be with you.

* * *

><p><strong>So, ummm. Depressing much? Yeah. But it is the starter for the twin story I will start up at the end of June when I graduate from middle school and get to go one summer vacation. Don't worry, it's June 27th, my last day. <strong>

**I will start the new story then. I am thankful to the people who liked this story, or favorite, or reviewed, or alerted, and so on. So yeah, til then.**

**~ScarlettRose4Love**


	3. STAY TUNED!

Author's Note

Okay so I was just asked to make a sequel to how Percy and his twin meet. I will, it'll be based off of Lightning Thief, maybe in both Point Of Views but I might just make it her point of view. I also just realized that Thalia's Pine wasn't around when Percy was a baby. So, ignore that bit.

I will also be making small stories with maybe just a few chapters. One wil be called

**Growing Up-Perseus**

and the other will be

**Growing Up-Marisol**

with a few scenes of the twins growing up in practically two different worlds. It'll also have my view on percy's little school incidents involving civil war cannons, shark tanks, and snake ridden daycares. Teehee!

Then I will end off the stories in a sort of Mari asked where someone's going, Grover, and he replies something (jnoot saying) and then tyhat ends, and Percy's growing up will end somehow. I just haven't really figured it out yet. Don't worry, I'll keep ya posted. Remeber, **JUNE 27TH IS THE DAY I REALLY RESUME FANFICTION**

lOVE MY READERS AND FOLLOWERS AND ALL THAT!

BYE BYE!


End file.
